


Rainy Day

by delatrose



Series: Steel Type Deikuns [1]
Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crushes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of, pining if you're too stupid to realize you have a crush, some kind of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delatrose/pseuds/delatrose
Summary: Garma forgets his umbrella.High school setting in a Zeon-if-you-could-die-just-a-little-later-please type universe





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Tatsuro Yamashita's Ride On Time album and is basically just an excuse for me to write shoujo tropes centering around the thing I'm currently obsessed with. I have a couple other ideas for this universe but whether I write any of them just depends on whether or not I finish my Big GL AU (give you five guesses what GL stands for and its not girl's love).
> 
> edit 2/2/20: i redid the editing on this just to put it up to my current standards. it isnt too different in content (not at all, really) but just changed up some things that were bothering me.

“It’s still raining,” Garma complains as he stands at the exit with his bag, a fellow student council member beside him opening his umbrella underneath the shelter just outside the door.

“Did you really forget your umbrella? They said it would last for the rest of the day, idiot,” his friend chastises, bopping him on the back of the head with his bag. “Good luck and try not to drown!”

“Hey! Aren’t you going to offer me your umbrella? I’m a Zabi, you know!” Garma calls after the friend as he runs off.

“Yeah, yeah, call me when Gihren’s political leader,” his friend calls back as Garma sticks his tongue out after him. Casval, who’d been standing in the shadows back at his own locker, closes it and walks forward to get his umbrella out of the bin. Garma looks over at him for only a second before turning back to the rain, placing his hand out to feel how hard it fell. Casval opens his umbrella and walks past him without a glance.

But then he stops again about five feet from the entrance and Garma tilts his head in confusion, staring at him as raindrops hit his palm. He doesn’t seem to be going anywhere or doing anything and Garma wonders what he 

“Aren’t you going to come along?” Casval asks, looking back at him after they’d stood there for about two minutes. Garma perks up as a blush covers his cheeks at the realization that he’d made the son of the actual political leader wait for him. It isn’t as if the two of them have ever been very close even if their families tried, forcing them together at every opportunity. In fact, it somehow only brought him closer to his younger sister, though he still feels a great deal of affection for the older Deikun sibling. But his personal feelings for his classmate don’t make the situation any less odd since Casval has never really seemed to return his affection.

“It would be an honor,” he says and runs with his bag over his head to where Casval stands waiting. “Sorry for making you do this, I had a late night so my memory wasn’t the best this morning.”

“Math test?” He slips under the umbrella and stands as far from Casval as he can without getting wet so he doesn’t bother him.

“Hm, that and university exams are coming up soon.” Casval just hums in response, looking straight ahead and Garma thinks this is why they’d never been close. He’s always so closed off to everyone, even his friends only seem to hang out with him because of his position. Then again, that might be why he’s like. Has anyone really ever tried to get close to him? “You know, I’ve always wondered, do you actually study?”

“No, not often. I’ve done a lot more tutoring than studying.”

“Tutoring? I’d never heard that,” he ponders. “I bet it’s mostly girls though, isn’t it?” Casval sighs and Garma can’t help but laugh at his misery. “I knew that’s how it’d be, but you don’t seem to have much interest in girls, do you?” Casval suddenly looks at him and he wonders if maybe he’s teased too much.

“Garma—”

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. It’s not as if I don’t have a similar experience.” Of course everyone already knows all his secrets since he’s never really held anything back but with Casval’s personality it makes sense that he would worry about it. “So you must have lots of free time if you don’t study much.”

“None of that either, I would think you’d be the same with your family, Young Master Zabi.” It’s definitely not the first time he’d ever been teased by Casval but the way he says his name makes him blush horribly.

“Stop that,” he protests, pushing lightly on Casval’s shoulder. “It’s not like I don’t know but I do get some perks being the youngest.”

“You can say that again,” he replies sarcastically. Garma pouts up at him and huffs, knowing he’s being compared to the Chairman’s youngest again.

“I’m not like Artesia! She’s more like you with your whole ‘being good at everything the first time’ so of course she has it the easiest of all of us. My perks are just that people expect less of me which only makes it feel more like they expect me to fail.” He feels Casval get slightly closer to him as if he’s trying to comfort him and although it’s a little stiff, it’s very Casval and makes him smile.

“I have almost no time off since father expects me to go everywhere with him. The only time I study is when he takes me out of school to go to some meeting.”

“So you never get to have any fun, do you? No youthful adventures exploring the woods or going shopping downtown?” Casval smiles but shakes his head and something suddenly occurs to Garma. “Well, do you have time now?”

“Wh—” Garma grabs his hand and drags him out from under the umbrella, running the opposite direction they had been going.

“I hate getting wet but god it’s so sad, isn’t it? To never do anything fun?” Casval grins at him, dropping his umbrella on the ground behind them as they run through the rain. “Catch me if you can!” he says, letting go of Casval’s hand and sprinting ahead.

Garma laughs as he runs through the rain, trying not to think about his hair getting absolutely ruined and losing himself to the rhythmic pitter patter against his head. He looks behind him and sees Casval chasing after him with his usual poise, not taking it seriously at all as he smirks in amusement. Well, if Casval doesn’t want to take him seriously, he’ll just have to show him why he should. Garma runs faster, putting all his effort into his sprint as he bursts through the rain and when he turns back, Casval is catching up to him, his eyes wide with surprise. There’s no way he’d ever be able to win but he’s glad that he’d at least been able to make Casval put in some effort.

“Garma, watch—” And then he’s falling backwards as he slips in a puddle, his mind going blank as he pictures all the possible ways he’s about to hurt himself from his own stupidity and cursing his lack of intuition. But almost as soon as he's started falling, he stops.

Blinking the rain away from his eyes, he looks up into Casval’s face and his breath catches. There’s concern there, something he’s only ever seen directed at Artesia and he suddenly feels special. If Casval is concerned for him like he is for his darling sister then maybe… maybe what? He feels Casval’s arm begin to push him up from behind and consequently brings him closer to Casval. The concern in his eyes shifts to something else and Garma isn’t quite sure what it is but it makes him close his eyes again as their faces are only inches apart, the rain around them a distant memory.

He’s somehow disappointed when nothing happens and opens his eyes as Casval stands him upright and takes that warm, comforting arm out from behind him. Quietly, he walks back behind his… friend, maybe, as he tries to dissect what had just happened. What had he been expecting to happen? Why had he closed his eyes? And most of all, why is he so disappointed it hadn’t happened?

They walk back in silence, Garma feels slightly ashamed of himself and soaked to his core despite Casval picking up the umbrella again.

“I… guess this is goodbye for now?” he asks, looking up at Casval as they stand in front of the gate to his house. Casval nods as Garma presses the gate’s bell without looking away.

“See you tomorrow,” Casval says quietly, any emotion he’d had before hidden back behind his perfect facade. Disappointed again, Garma drops his head and looks inside the gate as a servant walks up to them with an umbrella.

“Thank you, Lord Casval,” the servant says as he opens the gate.

“Of course,” Casval responds blankly and walks away as Garma follows his father’s attendant inside. He looks back once, hoping Casval might be looking back as well but of course he isn’t. Garma sighs, turning his gaze up through the clear top of the umbrella to the grey skies and the fat droplets of water that hit the plastic so gracelessly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story!!! Please leave kudos and a comment if you can!!!!! Follow me @ mechaking on tumblr or @ delatrose on twitter (i post most updates on twitter tho)


End file.
